Fairytale love
by LovesTwilightPauL
Summary: Paul is wild, Bella is kind and tame.will she change him or will he change her.Something is happening to Bella will Paul be there to help her? Read inside. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Okay I am new to this and I hope you like this.

I dont own any of the characters but I own the plot !

**ENJOY **

CHAPTER 1

BPOV

I couldn't feel anything I was numb. _How could he do this to me. Why did it have to be me?_I didn't know how much time was passing while in this bubble of pain. _When will this end. _After awhile I heard shuffling in the bushes behind me, then it disappeared. I went back to my self-pity party. At some point I heard people shouting and a fluttering around me. Then the pain intensified.

PPOV (Paul)

Billy called Sam and told him to get the pack and go to Charlie's. Bella was missing. That damn leach lover. We arrived in record time, Charlie was waiting on us. "Boy, you all go check the woods." he said. We all scattered and headed for the woods. Once in the cover of the trees I stripped and phased. The further I went into the wood, the more I could hear someone mumbling.

"He's gone. Why me?" I came to a small clearing. Bella was in the middle, surrounded by a glowing blue light.

"Bella."I got no response. I walked slowly up to her, but got stopped at the edge of the blue light.

"Bella can you hear me?" No response. _What do I do. How do I get her to hear me. _I went back to the cover of the woods and phased.

'Sam, I need your help. I found Bella but I can't get to her.' -(Paul) I showed him how the blue light would not let me pass.

' I'm on my way, I'm getting Charlie. Maybe he knows whats going on.' -(Sam) A few minutes later Charlie burst through the trees. He took one look at his daughter and jumped into action. He got a stick and wrote symbols on the ground around Bella. Then he sat down at her head.

"What are you doing. You can't just sit there while your daughter is stuck in that thing!"I yelled. He stood in front of me and looked at me with an angry expression.

"You _BOYS _will sit where I tell you and repeat after me. It is the only way to get the shield down." he said. "Sam I want you at her feet, Jared and Paul get on either of of her sides and put your hands on the shield. Now I want you to repeat every thing that I say. He went through chanting and waving his hands on the shield. We repeating everything he said. Then slowly the blue started to fade. Charlie rushed up to her.

"Good She is going through the change." he said quietly. Jared and I growled. She can not become a vampire !

**And there you go that was the first chapter I will post on most Thursdays kk …. hope you liked it... dont forget to send me some love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the second chapter **

**I don't own the characters **

PPOV

I was shaking violently. "Boy, if you do not calm down before you phase I will personally kick your ass." Charlie said. Sam Jared and I all stared at him with our mouths open ."Close your mouths."he said, "Do you really think that there is just vampires and werwolves in the world."

" Well, yea." said Sam. "What else is there?"

"I will tell you, but first we need to get Bella back to the house."Charlie said.

I walked over to her and picked her up. "Lets hurry" I said. The whole way back to Charlie's house Bella was moaning in pain.

**Back at the house**

I set Bella on the couch, then turned to Charlie. "Explain." Sam demanded. Charlie sat in the recliner and started his story.

"There are many other creatures in this world. Some of them have been around long before the world was made." he explained.

"How many other things are out there? What is happening to Bella?" I asked in a rush.

"I was getting there if you would just wait. Now where was I... ah, okay, there are elfs,witches, Valkyrie, fairy, vampires and werwolves. Now Bella is going through a fairy change. This is where they cross over into immortal life. She will be taller and less clumsy."

"Okay, but what are you?" Sam asked.

"I am human. I know about this world because of Renee. She is full fairy. It was only 50% chance that Bella would go through the change, so she told me about all of this to help if she did go through the change. Renee has another daughter. Emily her other daughter is full fairy as well and just married you, Sam." Charlie said.

"Emily?" Sam asked in a shocked voice.

BPOV

The pain was horrible. My head felt like it would explode. Then I was being carried.

** Time Skip**

The pain slowly faded away. I opened my eyes. I was in the house, I don't remember being here. I could here people talking.

" Bella is going through a fairy change. This is where they cross over into immortal life..."

I'm going to be immortal? A fairy to be exact. I missed the question being asked, but the response shocked me.

" I know about this world because of Renee. She is full fairy. It was only 50% chance that Bella would go through the change, so she told me about all of this to help if she did go through the change. Renee has another daughter. Emily her other daughter is full fairy as well and just married you, Sam." My dad said.

"Emily?" someone asked in a shocked voice. I moved my head and let out a moan. God that hurt.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," I croaked

" Are you okay? Are you still having any pain?" he asked.

" no not really." I said. He signaled for one of the boys to come help me sit up. Once I was sitting up the boy stepped back.

" who are these people?" I asked, feeling a little bit overwhelmed.

"These are some of the boys from the reservation. Billy sent them to help look for you. Sam is the leader of the pack," Sam stepped forward and gave me a small smile, "Jared is the beta in the pack," Jared stepped forward and winked at me, "and last but not least is Paul, he is the third member of the pack." Paul stepped forward, I could not help but let my eyes travel his perfectly chiseled body. Then our eyes met and every thing disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I dont own any thing. **

Chapter 3

PPOV

I helped Bella sit up then walked back over to where Sam was standing. Charlie introduced Sam and Jared.

Then he introduced me. I could feel her eyes rake my body. Then our eyes met. Everything around me

disappeared. She was the only thing holding me to this earth . " Paul, Paul...PAUL!" I finally tore my eyes away

from my imprint and looked at my Alpha. " Gezz Paul, I called you ten times." Sam said aggravated. "we have

to go, and you have petrol. Charlie we will see you and Bella tomorrow night for dinner with Emily and the pack

at my house." Sam shook Charlie's hand then walked out of the house followed by Jared and finally me. When

we got to the tree line we stripped and phased.

_Did you do what I think you did ? - Jared_

_yes I think I just imprinted on a fairy- Paul_

Jared and Sam raced home while I started patrolling. I ran the perimeter of Lupush, when my shift was over I

ran to my house.

"Paul is that you," Billy asked.

"yea , just got off. Is Jake home?" I asked.

" No he's out with Quil and Embry."

" Good I have some stuff I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, Jake wont be back for awhile."

"I imprinted." I said. He rolled into the living room and told me to sit down.

"Okay, so first tell me who she is ."

"Isabella Swan."I whispered

" hmmmm, well I figured that one of you would imprint on her. The werewolves tend to imprint on fairies. Most

imprints have a little bit of fairy in them."

" You knew about the fairies? Did you know that Emily was full fairy." He shook his head.

" no, did Emily not tell Sam?" I shook my head.

" Well did you know Emily and Bell have the same mom and their mom is supposedly full..." The front door

slammed open.

"Dad I'm home." Jake yelled. Jake walked past me glaring and ran to his room slamming the door. He has

hated me ever since I have joined the pack. He thinks that im in a gang. He will soon understand.

EPOV (Emily)

I was in the kitchen when Sam burst in. "Sam, what In the hell. You about gave me a heart attack." He just

stared at me.

" Why?" was all he asked.

"Why what Sam, I have no idea what you are talking about." His face went red.

"I, Emily, am talking about how you are a fairy and you have a sister that you forgot to mention."He yelled.

I looked at my shoes not wanting to see his angered expression. He sat abruptly in one of the chairs closest to him.

"Emily I want to know what you were thinking. You know you can tell me anything." he paused and shook his

head. Standing up he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

" Em, look at me." I couldn't help but look at him. "I will love you no matter what happens." He whispered then

kissed me.

" Now, Bella, she and Charlie will be coming over for dinner tomorrow, and you will explain everything then.

Okay." I just nodded my head. He kissed me again and ushered us to bed.

**The End **

**lol not really okay another chapter completed and Senior year Portraits done! hopefully I will have the 4th **

**chapter up by Saturday but it depends on if you review or not (: **


End file.
